


An Emo, a Prince, and One Dead Body

by Artpalooza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artpalooza/pseuds/Artpalooza
Summary: Virgil didn't expect to be woken up to his best friend calling him incessantly on the phone.  The following "HELP" and "PLEASE" alarmed him even further.   However, he should have known that Roman would get himself into this situation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	An Emo, a Prince, and One Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - How to clean something up. Blood mention is blood getting on someone's hand, nothing too violent.

To say that Virgil was pleased to be woken up by his phone incessantly ringing was the exact opposite of what happened. He seriously debated chucking his phone out the window. This was not a viable course of action given that Virgil was a broke college student, and would not be able to afford a new one. When the ringing became too terrible to ignore, Virgil finally glanced at the screen. After adjusting to the burning in his eyeballs, he was met with a goofy picture of his best friend, Roman. Deciding that Roman must be calling him at this cursed hour because he found a funny meme, Virgil sent the phone to voicemail. However, he paused at the two texts that showed up in green on the screen. 'HELP' and the second 'PLEASE' caused Virgil to actually start worrying.

'Where are you?' He quickly texted back, throwing on some black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with a wolf design on. Stuffing his purple hair under a beanie he grabbed his keys and ran out of his crappy apartment. Virgil got into his beat-up grey Saturn and plugged in the address that Roman had sent him.

When Virgil arrived, he saw his friend's car pulled over on the side of the road. There was a big lump wrapped in a green tarp tied to the top of Roman's red Ford Focus with orange bungee cords. Since it was still rather dark out, it took Virgil a moment to find Roman, Roman was crouched in a ditch right by his car less than three feet away from the country road. "Hey Virgey!" he called. "Come and help me shift this dirt!"

"What?!" Virgil asked, incredulous. He walked closer to Roman and tried to get a better look at his friend and what he was doing. Roman had mud all the way up to his elbow, on his knees, and splattered on the hem of his t-shirt. His normally perfectly gelled hair was a mess, and his face was streaked with tears. Tears, Virgil realized, that were still falling.

"I have to erase the evidence of this heinous act!" Roman cried. "If anyone we know finds out about this, they will surely never forgive me!"

"I'm sure they will," Virgil said. "Besides, what did you even do? It can't be that bad."

Roman staggered to his feet and stumbled toward his Ford Focus. He let loose a Bungy cord and pulled it down so that the body's head was visible. "I killed her! Murdered her in cold blood!"

"Okay, so that's pretty bad," Virgil admitted, hurriedly helping Roman wrap up the body. You're sure you don't want to call the police? They handle this type of thing."

"No! And anyway, it's not like they could help her, she's dead now!"

"Still..."

"No, come on! You said when we first started college that you would help me bury a body!" Roman was looking rather hysterical now, and Virgil hurried to calm him down. He didn't need them attracting any more attention than they already were.

"Sure, though this wasn't exactly what I had in mind..." Virgil stated reluctantly. Seeing the panicked look on Roman's face returning, he hastened to add. "That doesn't mean I won't help you get rid of the body though! Maybe we can just dump it in a dumpster for something.

Roman, however, apparently did not agree. "No! Imagine what her family will think!"

"You hit her with your car! What else are we supposed to do!" Virgil was beginning to get annoyed. He had gotten woken up in the middle of the night and dragged onto the scene of a killing.

"I know an abandoned lot. Perhaps we could hide the body there?" Roman asked.

Virgil sighed. "Okay." he felt it was a little risky, but it would make Roman happy, and frankly he thought Roman was overreacting.

Virgil and Roman climbed in the car (Virgil was driving; he frankly didn't think Roman was fit to drive right now) and headed off with the body strapped to the trunk. Virgil's mind was whirling, his anxiety greatly heightened. Every time they passed a streetlight Roman flinched, so it would seem that Virgil was not the only one. He kept expecting to be stopped by a police officer and asked to explain the situation. And what would he say? Virgil truly had no idea. On the way to the abandoned lot, they picked up two medium-sized rusty shovels from Roman's place.

As they reached the grove, as the lot turned out to be, Roman's knee started jiggling for he seemed to be filled with restless energy. Virgil stopped the car and both him and Virgil stepped out. Roman still appeared shaken, so Virgil marked off the area to start digging. They dug six feet down. It took them until about nine AM, but Virgil had fears of the body resurfacing. They walked over to Roman's car and were thankful for the frigid November wind that kept them awake even though neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before. Not that either of them would have imagined being sleepy at this time, though they were.

While they detached the bungee cords from the car and reattached them so they were simply holding the tarp in place around the body, Virgil felt a sticky, syrup-like mixture on his hand. When he pulled his hand away, there was red blood glistening in the morning sun. "Ew! It squirted on my hand!" Virgil yelled.

"Oh, boo hoo, she died and your complaining about blood on your hand?" Roman said, considerably less shaken now that they were almost done.

"I'm just saying, shouldn't you be the one being squirted on anyways because you hit her?" Virgil retorted.

"Apparently not, Virgey," Roman said as they lowered the body into the wet ground. Covering up the grave was much faster than digging, but was still hard work. Towards the end, however, Virgil couldn't help but wonder about something.

"Hey, how come your car doesn't have more damage?" he asked Roman. "There's just a dent!"

"Y'know, I was thinking about that too, and I think it was because she was a fawn, not a buck because antlers do more damage, but I dunno."

"Hey, maybe it's because she knew you would have a burial for her. You love nature a little too much, sometimes." Virgil told his friend.

Roman just laughed and said, "What can I say? I feel bad that we just throw away deers' bodies when we're the ones who killed them."

Virgil laughed. "You're a strange one, you know that Roman?"

"Of course I do," Roman replied. "I thought that was why we're friends."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little OOC for Roman, but I wrote this for my writing club and edited it to be a Sanders Sides fanfic. If you think any combination of any of the other Sides would fit this prompt better please let me know in the comments section. If you have any prompt for me, please send it in! I am trying to get one-shots started, but lack any and all ideas. Thank you for reading and stay safe!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or something on your way out if you didn't hate this fic! I am desperate for validation!


End file.
